Ryan
Appearance Cool looking dude with short hair(because he cut it like a dumbshit) and some stellar biceps. Not quite a 6 pack of abs but borderline that. Wears a pair of black leather boots with some blue jeans and a black tank top with a black leather jacket over it. Also wears gloves with steel plates in them to knock you silly, hehehehehe. Personality Laid back usually because of the insane amount of drug use and alcohol abuse. Sometimes gets angered when drinking for long periods of time. Ryan is friendly but always holds himself most valuable so using deceiving words is another weapon in his arsenal. If by being your friend he can get something out of it then you've just got a new best friend. History Ballin since 1988. Ryan was born muslim but threw away religion at 14 when he was disowned by his parents. Since then he has been supporting himself as a drug dealer and as a chef. In 2009 he was turned into a vampire but with the help of Vi he found a cure and was able to once again walk in the sunlight. Fast forward to 2012 and suddenly he stumbles upon a glorious city. Using his drive to be the best he ends up becoming a man of high importance and everyone bows to him. Plot /*to be filled as the roleplayprogresses*/ Skills & Abilities Seductive glare allows Ryan to use people as pawns. By just giving someone a look he can put thoughts into their heads and not so much as make them do something, but provide enough motivation that a weak willed person would do it without hesitation. Ability Ultimate Seduction: Ryan glares at a player when they are in a weakened state and compells them to do his bidding. While doing this he leaves himself open for attack because he needs to focus on it with all of his focus. Nightmare: By digging into someones head Ryan can learn the greatest fear someone has and use it against them. The target will stop moving and get trapped inside his head as his greatest fears seemingly come to life. It will only last as long as Ryan wants it to and can be interrupted if someone else touches the target. However if someone has more INT than the Ryan the ability has no effect and can be overpowered. Expert Retreat: Ryan can escape a scene at any time he wants using tricks. Basically smoke and mirrors and isn't anything uber cool like teleportation. Those with high intelligence will be able to notice him as he escapes. Blade of the lion: Ryan has one weapon, and it is an artifact. When he uses it it means trouble. It is a short sword with a lion head on the hilt and cuts bodies like butter. The blade takes a toll on the wielder however because of its strange aura. It is truly a two sided blade and is only used when completely neccessary. Weapon The Leo Blade is his only weapon besides his mind. He only uses it when completely neccessary due to it's harmful effects to the user. Due to years of training Ryan is the only one capable of using it. Other can hold it, but if they use it the shock of the negative effects may kill them or put them into a coma. Ryan doesn't even like using it and carries it more as a lucky charm than anything. Ryan found it while he was in Egypt searching for something else. Relationships *'Kiriel: '''Bound by common interests these two have a history. Ryan was going through rough times and met the then young Kiriel and their bond was solidified due to similar interests. Ryan showed Kiriel hatred at times due to his alcohol and drug abuse and the two went a while without talking but now they are friends to a certain degree. Each of them are loners in their own way and they like to keep it that way. *'Sin': When the city was founded Ryan stepped up and took over a large part of it to help. Sin and Ryan became great friends and to this day are allies although they each have their own agenda. Ryan has dirt on Sin that if exposed would do severe damage to the morale of the city. *'Ruffy': Although seemingly friends these two have quite the history. In the previous city they dwelled at they warred often as they were in opposing gangs. Nowadays though they work together to provide for the city. The history is not forgotten however. *'Vi''': Ryan likes to mess with Vi and her phobia of vampires, occasionally scaring her by putting bats in her lunch box and creeping up on her from behind at night. Of course this is only a joke and they get along pretty well, Ryan is amused by it far too much and at times is sure that Vi is upset with him. Ryan is an asshole though. Quotes *"All of your dreams are in my pocket, I can give them to you or I can hide them from you." * "I will sell your remains back to your mother and laugh about it." * "I hide in plain sight. I am the one you want but always overlook." Theme Song Category:Admin Category:Characters Category:Admin Category:Characters